Fire Emblem: Light and Dark Wolves
by AriaPsiana389
Summary: Young shape-shifter Sulfura, works for chief Nocturna whose control over the of Avia army is very strict. Her life changes in a battle with the future exalt of Ylisse. Join her battles as she fights rissen, monsters and even dragons and Pokémon. (May also include Dragon Quest parts aswell)
1. Chapter 1: New Life

_Thinking or Dream_

"" = Speech

() = Instory Info or talking to readers

Hey I will be slow to update new chapters cause I get bored easily and have internet problems so please don't get angry if I don't update for ages. Plus I will only update above 5 chapters if people want me to so please write me reviews.

* * *

_Two creatures were fighting. One a white wolf with black wings and the other a black wolf with white wings. It was pitch black and the black wolf had the white wolf its jaws, the wolf was limp with dark red smears all over it's fur. The black wolf dropped the white one and leapt forward, opening it's jaws and..._

_*Gasp*_ A young girl shot up in bed, she had white hair and brown eyes, there was a small scar over her left eye, causing that eye to be blind, her name was Sulfura. Her hair was clinging to the back of her neck and fore-head with sweat. The sun was in high the sky and birds could be heard tweeting away outside. _I'm glad that was just a dream._ The girl looked outside _Rgh I'm late, Sul you're so dead. _she jumped out of bed and headed over to a large oak wardrobe in the corner of the room, she stumbled over something scaley and looked down. At her feet a small-ish white dragon looked up at her through lazy eyes.

"Oh sorry Dawn I didn't see you there." She appologized, the dragon muttered something and curled up back to sleep. Sulfura had just finnished getting ready when a knock rapped on the door downstairs. She ran downstairs and opened the door, a young guy with black hair, around sulfura's age.

"Chief told me to pick you up and she didn't sound happy Sul." He scratched his head.

"Alright I'll just go get Dawn and be right out, Aaron." Sulfura went back inside, leaving the door open she ran upstairs to her room where the small dragon was sat up yawning. Sul picked her up and she settled on her shoulders, Sul then went inside her wardrobe and picked up her dual swords and went back downstairs. Aaron was tapping his foot getting bored. Sulfura stood outside and locked the door behind her then they headed trough town towards the training center.

Inside was a large hall and the sound of colliding swords and arrows hitting wood filled the place, and someone shouting angrily...

"SULFURA! You're late! If we didn't need your abilities then I'd dissmiss you right on the spot." A woman walked towards the two and Aaron disapeared after whispering something that sounded like _"Good luck."_ The woman was tall with jet black hair, charcoal coloured eyes, wearing the uniform of the army Sulfura worked for, it was black and white, the symbol a gold dragon with its wings outspread and breathing flames, it was so detailed it looked like it would come to life and set the building on fire.

"Huh... Sorry Nocturna..." Sul looked down at her feet.

"Sorry's right. Now get warmed up, we are heading out soon, I got word from higher up that the enemy's army is close by and we will be needed there." Her voice had softened.

"I don't trust that Aversa."

"Neither do I kid but if we don't obey we will be classed as the enemy and wiped out all of us." She shook her head "Anyway hurry up we need to leave soon." Nocturna walked of to supervise some new recruites. Dawn yawned on Sulfura's shoulder, she rubbed the dragons nose and it purred with delight.

Hours later Sulfura was stood on a plain next to Nocturna, she winced as Dawn clawed her shoulder uneasily. Nocturna was looking around, eyes narrowed, she was riding a black horse and was carrying a long sword. Everyone else was standing behind them, some on horses there was even one or two on Wyverns and Griffons. In the distance figures grew bigger. Dawns claws dug deeper breaking the skin and drawing a bit of blood, Sufura patted her head to calm her a little. Three people came closer one on a horse, the one in front was a male. He had blue-black hair and a brand on his shoulder. The one on the horse was also male, he had brown hair and was wearing armour. The last one was female, she was blond and looked a bit like the first guy. Brown hair kept saying something to brand guy and he sound wary. Dawn growled and moved around on Sul's shoulders.

Nocturna shouted over to them "By any chance might you be Prince Chrom of Ylisse?"

_Prince? No one told me we would be fighting royalty..._ Sul thought.

"And who might you be?" Chrom replied standing infront of them.

"I am Nocturna and this is Sulfura my lieutenant. We are of Avia and I have orders to destroy you and your army back there." She raised her sword.

Chrom sighed "I had a feeling this would happen."

"But I'll give you a chance to surrender yourself and I'll spare your men." Nocturna's horse pawed at the ground, it's breath visible in the cold air.

_Nocturna's lying I can tell, she'll slaughter everyone here if she feels like it. _Sul thought, without realising it she was looking at Chrom who caught her gaze.

"Sorry but I don't believe that the exspression of your friend there says other wise." Chrom shook his head.

Nocturna glared at Sul "Well I gave you a chance but you blew it, now raise your sword and prepare to fight!" Her horse reared on its hind legs and whinnied, She gave a signel and everyone charged forwards and clashed with Chroms army.

The plain that was once green was alive with blue, black and white uniforms. Sulfura stood for a moment watching Nocturna and Chrom fight, Chrom's blade was like nothing Sul had seen before, the hilt was gold and the blade itself was silver, there was a hole in the middle of where the hilt and blade joined together like it was incomplete. Dawn hissed and she spun around to see an axe being swung at her head. She sheathed her swords and blocked the blow. Dawn crawled along Sul's arm and threw herself at the attackers neck and he dropped the axe and fell on the ground, making a gargling noise while blood seeped from his neck onto the grass. Dawn flapped back upto her shoulders and she scratched her head. Sul saw something running towards her, it was a large rabbit like beast that was wearing a couple of black or brown plates of armour. As it came closer she raised one of her swords and slashed it's shoulder, it growled and so did Dawn. It spun round to face her and sat up on it's hind legs, it looked... scared. Sul ran at it pointing one of her swords at it's chest.

"Wait!"

Sul stopped and looked at the rabbit creature "Wha?"

It's voice sounded male, and its ears were pinned against it's head "Wait, no! Please don't kill me!"

Sul blinked "If you don't want to die then don't be here!"

"I had no choice your leader just charged us!" His form changed to a guy with a brown furry mane and long rabbit ears. He had a bleeding cut going from below his collar bone to his right shoulder.

_What the?! _Sul thought confused. Around her swords clanged together and loud shouts of anger and agony bellowed through the air. Someone charged at her from the side but Dawn warned her and she cut him down and he fell at her feet lifeless.

"I'm the last of my kind please don't kill me!" He looked terrified.

Sul sighed "Alright go, you better not be trying to trick me. Gods, Nocturna's going to kill me if she finds out." Dawn mumbled a disagreement.

"Thank you." He changed back and started running of after he dipped his head.

It took a few secounds for Sulfura to get back into battle. Every now and then she caught a glimpse of Chrom and Nocturna still fighting. She clashed swords with someone nearby who was riding a pure white horse, a paliden, as Sul could make out. She struck the riders side knocking him off and trying not to hit the horse as it galloped away. The rider swore as he stood up and Sul drove her sword into his chest and withdrew it, while Dawn flapped above her. A loud exsplosion sounded above the cries of men and everything went quiet for a secound then started up again.

"Lissa!" Sul heard Chrom shout.

Sulfura looked across the plain through the two sides fighting and saw a large tree starting to fall, it's large roots tearing up the ground below it. The blond girl from earlier was standing staring at the tree, looking like she was paralised with fear as the tree fell towards her. For some strange reason Sul unsheathed her swords and dashed towards Lissa. _C'mon why are you doing this you're gonna get killed. _Dawn growled above her head _I'm gonna regret this but I have no choice._ Sulfura's form shifted to a large white dragon that looked like a bigger version of Dawn. She sank her claws into the tree and held it up while Chrom hurried Lissa out from under the trees path. Sul let go of the tree letting it fall to the ground, it's roots flinging peices of earth everywhere. She crouched on the ground tired and panting. Nocturna looked at Sul her face full of fury, then charged at Chrom again, her horse snorting loudly. Chrom spun around and slashed his sword at Nocturna who fell from her horse.

Chrom walked over and pointed his sword at her throat. "I suggest you surrender and go home. Over half of your people are either injured or dead!"

Nocturna snarled "This isn't over!" She stood up and grabbed her horses reins then turned to Sul who'd changed back to normal "And you! You're no longer welcome in Avia! Traitor! If I see you around here again I will cut you down!" She got on her horse and galloped off, withing a few secounds everyone from Avia noticed and started following her. Aaron had been watching, he looked at Sul then walked away with a sad expression on his face.

"But I..." Sul felt tears starting to form in her eyes, a hand held her shoulder. She turned around, it was Chrom.

"Thank you for saving my sister," He saw her expression " And sorry for what just happened."

She shook her head "That's ok it's not your fault. She's a bad losser and has to take it out on someone, she's actually really nice." She sighed "Sad thing is she never changes her mind and holds a grudge for a long time." Dawn settled on her shoulders and nuzzled her face.

"You're welcome to join us." Chrom paused for a moment "Sulfura was it? But of course you'd have to do your own work and pitch in."

Sulfura's face brightened "Really? I'd be happy to! Oh, and you can just call me Sul and this is my friend, Dawn." She patted the dragon on the head. Suddenly feeling exhausted, she yawned. "Sorry, when I shift it takes alot of my energy, if I don't use a stone."

Brown haired guy stood next to Chrom "Can we trust her, I mean we were just fighting her a moment ago."

"She saved Lissa, Frederick." Chrom said and Frederick fell silent but looked like he had more to say.

"She also let me go when she could of killed me." That was bunny guy, he stood next to Sul and Dawn glared at him.

"_She _has a name you know." Sul muttered.

"Ok lets talk about this more when we get back to camp." Chrom looked around at everyone and gave a gesture then they all started walking back the way they came from.

Bunny guy was walking with Sul when he said "By the way my name is Yarne and I'm a Taguel. I saw you transform earlier and- Hey! Are you ok?"

Sulfura had a hand over her fore head and was a little pale. "Yeah I'm fine I'm just..." Her voice faded and fell forwards, slumping onto the floor.

* * *

Forgive me if this chaps bad I wrote it at like 10pm while my mum was out. P.s Aria is not my name (it's Victoria) it's one I use in fanficts a lot sometimes I use Omarly389. Anyway enough about me I want to hear what you think. C'ya Aria away!


	2. Chapter 2: Refusal

Oops sorry about the double first chapter I must have messed up sorry for the confusion if you read before this update

* * *

A few weeks had passed and Sulfura had met almost everyone in Chrom's army apart from the odd couple. She had just met a kid called Ricken and was talking to him in her tent while he was playing with Dawn.

"Chrom told me your name,Sulfura, right?" Ricken asked.

"Yes, but please call me Sul. Wait, aren't you alittle young to be fighting in an army?"

"I'm not a little kid if that's what you're thinking!" He shouted looking annoyed.

"No,no that's not what I'm saying. I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's just that everyone calls me a kid and I don't like it, I can look after myself." Ricken froze for a moment "I'm not mean't to be in here, Chrom told me to leave you alone." He stood up and walked to the entrance "Oh, and I think Yarne's wanting to talk to you about something, he should be near the weapons tent, it's around the edge of the camp next to the animals." He went outside and Dawn followed him.

Sul yawned and stood up, _Which one's Yarne? Oh yeah, he's the bunny guy._ She sighed what have I gotten into now then? Outside it was busy, people walking their steeds, talking in groups, polishing weapons and even a couple of people were sparing with eachother. Sul walked to the far end of the camp where there was a fenced in area roughly made up of branches. If any of the animals wanted to they could escape easily. He should be around here, that's what Ricken said. She looked around the only people nearby were two women talking and petting the Pegusi. Walking over she asked "Excuse me." The two turned around "I was told Yarne wanted to talk to me and he was around here."

"Oh, sorry you just missed him. You must be Sulfura right?" The one who spoke had red hair and wore a feather-like pin above her left ear.

"How did you know...?"

"Rumours spread quickly around here. I'm Cordelia and this is Sumia."

"Nice to meet you, do you know where Yarne went?"

Sumia spoke this time "I think he went to the sparring area over there." Sumia pointed towards the forest behind the camp "It's over there behind those trees."

"Ok thanks. See you later Sumia, Cordelia." After they both said bye Sul walked off in the direction that Sumia pointed out, suddenly getting the feeling of being watched. There was a flat area where people were training with each other. Sulfura saw Chrom training with a young woman that looked a bit like him, the same coloured hair and their swords looked alike.

Yarne was stood watching the two and Sul walked over. "You wanted to speak with me Yarne?"

"Huh? Oh yes. I just wanted to ask something, in battle yesterday I could smell another Taguel but not one I recognised. I followed it and ran into you. I thought the scent was coming from you but after that I saw you turn into a dragon, I realised I was mistaken. But even now I can smell Taguel scent on you, why is that?"

"I knew someone would ask me that. Well, it's kinda a long story. My mother was a Manakete and my father a Taguel. My mother died giving birth so I went to live in my fathers clan, but because my genes were mutated they threw me out. Nocturna found me, raised me and gave me this," Sul pulled out a pendent, it had a wolf and a dragon circling each other and they had gemstones for eyes "It makes me look human so I live in Avia without being to different from anyone."

"Why would you hide who you are." Yarne looked confused.

"Let's just say people in Avia aren't a big fan of Taguel or Manakete." Sul sighed.

"That's quite a sad story Sul." Chrom had finished training with the woman and they were stood next to Yarne.

"It may be but I was to young to remember most of it. I only know the outlines." She smiled.

"Oh I've just realised something. This is Lucina, my daughter." Chrom gestured to the woman standing next to him.

"Daughter, but she looks around the same age as you." Sul was confused.

"I'm from the future, and it's not a very good future, so I and my other friends like Yarne here came to change it." Said Lucina as she placed her sword in its place on her belt.

"Wait wouldn't that cause some problems. I mean with the temporal time whatyamaycallit or something like that."

"Maybe who knows, all I know is that's what Naga told us to do." Lucina sighed then turned to Chrom and Yarne "Do you mind if I talk to Sulfura for a moment alone." Lucina grabbed Sul by the arm and dragged her of before they had time to answer.

They stopped in a quiet area with no one around. "What's this about, you seem pretty serious." Sul asked.

"I want you to leave. Now."

"Wha?" Sul was taken back by Lucina tone of voice, it was full of distrust and slight anger.

"In the future you nearly killed Chrom and the others before you were stopped. I want you to leave so that doesn't happen."

"How do I nearly kill them?"

"You loose control of your wolf form and go on a rampage. But then you were different then you are now, that still doesn't say you will not do the same thing."

"I refuse, you said I am different now then I am in the future, so there's a chance that won't happen. Plus I have no where to go, Nocturna kicked me out and my clan is probably dead, even if they aren't they most likely won't accept me back."

"If you won't leave willingly I'll have to force you to leave." Lucina drew her sword "Or do I have to kill you."

"Fine I'll leave, but only to protect everyone not because you told me to." Sul turned back towards the camp "I'll get my stuff then go. Oh, and tell that kid Ricken he can keep Dawn she seems to have got attached to him."

She walked away leaving Lucina alone, still holding up her sword. On the way back from picking up her stuff from her tent she bumped into Yarne who tried to talk to her but she just walked straight past him. _Sorry Yarne if I talk to you now I'll either end up staying or in tears. I don't want to leave but I'd what Lucina said to me is true I don't want to stay either._ Sul caught a glimpse of Lucina, she was staring at Sul with an odd expression on her face, it looked regretful and sad but a bit relieved. Yarne walked up to Lucina and started talking to her, while she watched Sul walk out of camp and into the forest.

It was quiet in the forest unlike the camp, which could still be heard as Sul walked away. Still having the feeling of being watched. Sul pulled out her pendent from her top the creatures it was shaped like stared up at her with glowing eyes, like they were alive. No use for this anymore, since I won't be around anyone much. she slipped it over her head and into her bag which she kept a few supplies and her swords. Instantly her appearance changed, now she had white wolf ears and tail, her hair more bushy and her canines more pointed and sharp, even though she had none of the signs of being a Manakete she still had the blood of one running through her veins. The forest became more alive, the scents and noises became clearer, Sul could hear small mammals running around in the undergrowth, she could smell them, the plants and something else, familiar yet different. Thinking it was nothing she ignored it. She pulled out a Beast stone, Yarne and another Taguel called Panne gave her a few spares. I've got a better chance of surviving if I'm in wolf form. Sulfura thought. She shifted her form to a white wolf with black wings. The left wing had a large slash through it making her unable to fly in this form, the same attack caused her blindness in her left eye. Her bag dropped at her side and she moved it to settle between her wings. The sun had nearly gone down and it was getting dark, some bats flew over head squeaking trying to find insects to eat. One swooped so low it nearly flew into Sul's head. _I'd better find somewhere to sleep it's getting dark._

* * *

Ugh my writing is sooo bad I should stop writing at like 10 at night. Ooo look Doctor who's on. Pokémon X and Y is starting this weekend YAY. (I'm such a kid)


End file.
